


Music

by Spootilious



Series: Spoots Sanders Sides One offs [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brief Mention of Suicide, Developing Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Relationship(s), Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spootilious/pseuds/Spootilious
Summary: Based off Roman's playlist.Dee catches Roman singing among other things. Roman decides to make his move.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Roceit
Series: Spoots Sanders Sides One offs [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202996
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a ficlet based on Roman's Playlist on spotify. I wasn't sure which ship to use so a set up a poll on tumblr.
> 
> The winner: Roceit!
> 
> Dedicated to TypicallyUntypical for being so awesome!
> 
> TW: Brief brief mention of suicide.

Roman pulled back the curtain just far enough to peek around it. The theater was practically empty, minus the three individuals sitting in the third row, scribbling on their clipboards.

His nerves were getting to him. He couldn’t do this. He was going to-

“You did great!” Dee laughed as Remus skipped over to his best friend. 

“I know,” Remus replied playfully. Roman’s twin had just finished his audition for the same role Roman was up next for. In all honesty, the man had done horribly. The judges had even cut him short. Still, Dee was always so reassuring. It was no wonder the two were best friends. 

Still, even as a follow up to Remus, Roman wasn’t sure he could do this. This was a big part. This could make or break his career. 

“You good, Roman?” Dee asked, suddenly appearing at the man’s side, making him jump.

“Yeah, fine,” Roman lied without hesitation. 

“Really?” 

“Yup.”

“That’s really weird, ‘cause I’ve known you for years and you usually have a routine,” Dee pointed out.

“I don’t have a routine,” Roman scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

“You do and when you don’t do it you usually bomb the audition,” Dee added.

“I do not!” 

“He’s right, you do,” Remus butted in. 

“Alright, wiseguys. If that’s true, then what is my routine?” Roman huffed in annoyance,“kicking you two in the teeth? ‘Cause if that’s the case I’m all for it.” 

“I wish you would,” Remus chuckled. It was Dee’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“Every audition you always peek out of the curtain and watch the judges while you sing…” Dee paused trying to remember the words. “That one song, um…”

“The one that starts off with suicide!” Remus chirped excitedly.

“What?!” Roman snapped in surprise. 

“No!” Dee countered at the same moment. 

“Yeah!” Remus argued before he started singing. “ _I’m high above the city, I’m standing on the ledge. The view from here is pretty and I step off the edge._ See,” he shrugged. “Suicide.”

“Ree,” Roman groaned, scrubbing a hand down his face in exasperation. “It’s not a song about suicide.”

“It will be if you actually step onto that stage after my brilliant performance,” Remus teased in return, giving a flourishing bow before heading towards the waiting area. 

“Pft, whatever!” Roman sighed before glancing back out at the individuals still discussing his brother’s performance. It wouldn’t be long now...

“Remus might have been wrong about the subject matter of the song,” Dee offered, taking a step closer to his friend’s brother. “But he wasn’t wrong about the song itself. When you’re nervous, it's important to keep to your routine. It can help comfort you.”

“You sound like Logan,” Roman mused. “And I’m not nervous!” 

“Alright,” Dee offered, lifting his hands in surrender. “Whatever you say.”

Roman glanced at the other man, watching him turn to head back to where Remus waited. Dee was probably right, not that Roman would ever admit it. Still, he waited until he thought he was out of earshot. 

“ _It’s my callin’, baby,_ ” Roman sang softly, voice drifting through the empty wings. “ _Don’t you cry, don’t you cry, and I’m fallin’ down through the sky._ ”

Dee didn’t pause or even glance back as he heard Roman’s soft angelic voice. He just offered a soft smile, mouth moving along with the next verse as he continued to walk away.

“ _Toward the street that I’m from, Oh, Broadway, here I come. Broadway, here I come._ ”

………………………………………………

Today was the day! This was it! Roman had gotten his callback and had crushed it! Now, all he had to do was wait. 2:00 PM, that's when they said they would call. 

He glanced at the clock, 2:03 PM.

“I still can’t believe they passed me up!” Remus whined from where he sat on the floor. “I was amazing!”

“The best,” Dee agreed apathetically as he scrolled through his phone, leaning against the couch. 

“Exactly!” Remus whined.

“Maybe the world just isn’t ready for you yet, Ree,” Dee offered in his same monotone voice. 

“You know what,” Remus gasped. “You’re right! I should dumb it down a bit!” He pushed to his feet excitedly. 

“Wait, where are you going?” Roman asked. “I’m about to get the call!” 

“I have to go change!” Remus explained. “Maybe a new outfit will help them see the mistake they’ve made!” 

Before either of the men could protest, Remus had bolted up the stairs. 

“He does know that they can’t see him right?” Roman asked, glancing at Dee. 

“I don’t think he cares,” Dee admitted with a shrug. 

“I swear, if you didn’t encourag-” Roman was cut off as his phone began to blare loudly.

‘ _I’m the lonely twin, the left hand, Reset myself and get back on track-_ ’ For a moment all Roman could do was stare at the number on the screen. ‘ _I don’t want this isolation, see the state-_ ’

“Answer it!” Dee snapped, making Roman jump and scramble for the phone currently buzzing on the table and pressing it to his ear. 

“H-hello,” he breathed weakly.

Dee shifted up onto the couch, staring at the larger man next to him. 

“Yes, this is he,” Roman mumbled, turning his face away from his brother’s friend. “Mmm-hmm… Yes ma’am…. I see… Thank you so much. Yeah, you too. Have a good day,”

Dee waited, eyes glued, breath held. 

Roman lowered the phone as the screen darkened, signalling the disconnection.

“Well?” Dee urged excitedly.

Roman kept his face turned away, moving to lean his elbow against the arm of the sofa. 

“She said they were looking for someone who is better suited for a leotard,” Roman mumbled softly. 

“What?” Dee breathed in disbelief. 

“She said I had the vocals, but my physique was lacking,” Roman added, voice hitching. 

“That bitch!” Dee growled in annoyance. “Say the word and I’ll march down there and-” he cut himself off at the sound of Roman’s sniffle. The larger man shifted further away from his brother’s friend, trying to hide the way he was wiping away tears.

“Screw them!” Dee offered instead, “They don’t know what they’ve lost!” 

“Dee, I don’t need the same empty encouragement you give Remus. I don’t need your lies. I-” 

“It’s not empty!” Dee snapped. “Sure, I might tell a few white lies to help your brother’s confidence or self-esteem, but what is so wrong about that? I’m sure it's hard being the brother of someone so talented and attractive.” 

Roman glanced at the smaller man in surprise. It wasn’t often Dee got worked up like this and even less often that he paid Roman compliments. 

“That doesn’t mean everything I say is a lie!” Dee continued. “They don’t know what they’re missing and you would look great in tights! In fact, maybe next time you should audition wearing them! That way you can show just how sculpted that ass is when you tell them to kiss it!”

Roman blinked in surprise at the words before giving a snort. Dee stared at him in shock. Not only had he just admitted Roman was attractive, but he had called his ass ‘sculpted’. Roman burst into laughter, causing the smaller man to flush. 

“You spend way too much time with my brother,” the actor commented. “He’s rubbing off on you.” 

“Yeah… Well…” Dee sighed, glancing away as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Good.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Roman finally sighed, as he leaned back against the cushions. “Dream like you won’t fail, sing like no one’s there.”

“Dance like you don’t care,” Dee offered with a small smile. 

“Dream,” they said together.

…………………………………………

“Snacks!” Remus cried from where he hung half off the bed. 

“What?” Dee asked, glancing up from his book. 

“Snacks!” Remus repeated. “We need snacks! You should go get them.”

“It’s your house!” Dee argued. 

“So?” Remus shrugged.

“So, you should go get them,” Dee countered. “Besides, you’re the one that wants them.”

“So, you should be a good friend and-”

“Ugh! Fine!” Dee huffed, dropping his book onto the mattress and moving to get up. “But I’m getting the snacks I want and you’re going to deal with it.”

“But Dee…” Remus whined. 

Dee didn’t bother replying, ignoring the man’s protest as he headed out of the room. It was these moments that made Dee wonder why he bothered being such a good friend. Did he really get enough out of this friendship? They weren’t serious thoughts of course. He cared for Remus a great deal. He couldn’t picture where his life would be without the eccentric man. He was his best-

“ _..boy in the world_ ,” Roman’s voice came, making Dee pause. “ _I been lip lickin’ with my kicks to the sky, I been hair grippin’, I been sitting so fine._ ”

Dee glanced up at the large white door, decorated with colored paper and styrofoam that formed a large red shield with a yellow castle adoring the center. Dee moved closer, noticing the way the door hung ajar.

“ _I just wanna kiss a boy every month,_ ” Roman continued as Dee glanced inside. 

Roman stood at his vanity, a large rainbow feather boa wrapped around his shoulders as he bounced. His hips swayed, threatening to cause his far too short shorts to ride up. 

“ _I just wanna kiss a boy it’s all I want,_ ” Roman laughed, twirling before leaning over the vanity to work on his eyebrows. “ _And I been roughhousing with a bad boy crew, I been getting rowdy with a bad attitude._ ”

Dee finally caught sighed of the headphone in the larger man’s ears and couldn’t help but chuckle as he pushed open the door. 

“ _I just wanna kiss a boy at every stop_ ,” Roman continued unaware. “ _I just wanna kiss a boy and keep it-_ ” his gaze finally caught on Dee’s slender form in his doorway making him jump. “Mother-Father-Brother!” Roman exclaimed, yanking the earbuds out as he turned on his heels. “Warn a man, would ya?!” the very fit man snapped. 

“I’m sorry,” Dee chuckled. “Did I interrupt your ‘roughhousing with your bad boy crew’?” Dee teased. 

Roman flushed at that. “Shut up!” he laughed, grabbing a pillow from his vanity’s chair and tossing it at his brother’s friend.

Dee ducked back out of the room, closing the door just in time for the pillow to smack against the door as he shut it behind him. 

“I’ll let you get back to kissing every boy in the world!” Dee called through the polished wood, unable to keep the grin from his lips. 

………………………………………………

“Come on!” Roman whined, tugging on Dee’s arm. 

“Ro, what about your brother?” Dee argued, motioning for the unconscious man draped across the bar, still clinging to his half drunk screwdriver. 

“We can watch him from the stage,” Roman shrugged, “Come one, Dee… Please?” He asked, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. 

“Ro…” Dee groaned glancing away. 

“Pretty pweese,” Roman begged again, giving his best puppy dog eyes.

“Ugh, fine!” Dee conceded, allowing himself to be dragged from his chair and towards the karaoke machine. “I get to pick the song though!” Dee called over the loud music.

“Too late!” Roman called back as he dragged him into their place next to the stage. 

Dee took a moment to glance at the upcoming track and groaned. 

The music died down and the woman that had been singing obnoxiously off key stepped down to allow them to brush by. 

“I hate this song and you know it,” Dee grumbled under his breath. 

“Liar,” Roman chuckled, passing him a mic as the music started. 

“ _Primadonna girl, yeah,_ ” Roman began, bouncing excitedly as he glanced at his brother’s best friend. Dee couldn’t help but return the look. Roman’s gorgeous smile was always so infectious. “ _All I ever wanted was the world_.” he continued before pausing to let Dee try. 

“ _I can’t help that I need it all_ ,” Dee offered, his voice cracking slightly. “ _The primadonna life, the rise and fall_ ,” he certainly wasn’t a singer but Roman didn’t seem to care.

“That's it!” Roman laughed, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer as they sang.

“ _You say that I’m kind of difficult, but it’s always someone else’s fault_!” they sang together. “ _Got you wrapped around my finger, babe, you can count on me to misbehave_.”

……………………………………………………………………………..

They laughed as another round was set before them. Dee shifted to face Roman a bit more easily, Remus still snoring lightly against the bar. 

“If we’re not careful, we’re going to be as bad as he is,” Dee chuckled, motioning towards the snoozing man. 

“I don’t think I have anything to worry about,” Roman shrugged, still grinning. 

“Oh?” Dee asked, leaning on an elbow. “Why is that?”

“I’m sure we’ll be back at my place before we drink that much,” Roman shrugged.

“Ooo, If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were inviting me over for the night,” Dee teased, bringing his drink up to his lips. 

Roman flushed at that, giving his own laugh. “Do you know better?” he mumbled, glancing up at the stage as a younger man butchered another song.

 _‘If ever your winds are tired and broken things, Can’t see through the tears in your eyes, Baby, I’ll be paving the runway_.’

“What?” Dee asked, brows furrowing. There was no way Roman was asking what he thought he was asking. 

“Do you know better?” Roman asked again, turning back to him. “You said ‘If you didn’t know any better, you would say I was inviting you over’. Do you know better?” 

Dee paused, studying Roman’s expression. He couldn’t be serious. Still, Dee could feel his heart racing. 

“Well, yeah. I meant you would be inviting me over as something… not platonic.” Dee chuckled nervously. Surely Roman wasn’t proposing that they should sleep together? Dee might not be a very conservative man but even then, that would be moving far too quickly for them both. 

“I am,” Roman admitted.

“You’re what?” Dee clarified, incapable of comprehending what was happening. 

“I am Inviting you to stay the night as something more than friends,” Roman admitted, meeting his eyes expectantly. 

“Y-you’re drunk,” Deceit stated in denial. 

“I’m not,” Roman laughed. “I haven’t had a single drop of alcohol.”

“Then what's that?” Dee scoffed, pointing at the red and white drink in front of the larger man. 

Roman glanced down at his drink and chuckled. “Ginger Ale and cherry syrup.” 

“Then _I’m_ drunk,” Dee rushed, face heating further, unable to believe this was happening. 

“Liar,” Roman laughed. “I heard you order a jackless coke.”

Dee tensed as the man called him out. How did Roman always see through him so easily?

“Listen, Dee,” the larger man sighed, inching closer so that their knees brushed against one another and Dee could feel the heat coming off him in waves. “If you want to say ‘no’, that’s fine. I won’t push. I’m nothing if not a gentleman,” he offered, giving one of his charming smiles. “But I really care about you. I have for a long time and I think… I might be wrong but… I think the feeling is mutual.” 

Dee glanced up at the man on stage, trying to avoid eye contact with his best friend’s brother. 

‘ _Baby, I’ll be paving the runway, ‘Cause I know that one day you’re gonna fly, I know that one day you’re gonna fly_ ’

He couldn’t believe this was happening. 

“So, come home with me. We can stay up all night and just… talk. Maybe you’ll let me do your makeup?” Roman offered, a hand reaching up to cup Dee’s scarred cheek. Dee could feel the oils from the other man’s skin smudging the concealer he had applied there. 

“My makeup?” Dee asked lamely, still stunned.

“Yeah,” Roman replied with a soft sigh as the guy on stage finished up. “You always use so much, but you really don’t need it.”

“I don’t?”

“No, Dee.” Roman’s gaze softened as it lifted to meat Dee’s. “You don’t. I think your scars are beautiful.”

“You do?”

“Without a doubt,” Roman nodded, giving another grin as he felt the other man lean forward. “It makes you, you, and there is nothing I have ever found more beautiful.”

“R-really?” 

“Really,” Roman chuckled, leaning in as well. 

“Roman, I-” Dee tried, fumbling over himself. “The way I feel about you… I’ve always-”

“I know,” Roman chuckled. “You’re pretty obvious.”

“I am not!” Dee argued, straightening.

“Liar!” Roman laughed again before he finally closed the space between them pressing a quick chaste kiss on the other man’s lips. 

Dee blinked in surprise, unmoving, unsure of what just happened. Roman had kissed him! Roman Prince, the man of his dreams just kissed him! The same man he had had a ridiculous crush since his childhood had just-

“Grandma’s choking on a lozenge!” Remus cried, jerking up right in his haste and making his two companions jump.

They glanced back at the inebriated individual currently glancing about as he tried to get his bearings before they both burst into laughter. 

“Why don’t we focus on getting your brother home, first?” Dee offered, “Then we can talk about everything else. Deal?”

“Deal,” Roman nodded, pushing to his feet and moving to collect his now fumbling twin. 

Dee watched as Roman pulled his brother’s arm over his shoulders and helped him up. He couldn’t help but smile at the scene. Remus was going to hate himself tomorrow. Dee on the other hand had the feeling that wouldn’t be the case for him. 


End file.
